Finn meets Fionna
by ilovemarshall
Summary: Fionna's world has been ripped apart by the ice queen. Will she survive in Ooo?
1. Chapter 1

Finn meets fionna.

chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes. Why did we have them all the time? It seems that Its all we ever have. I want change some times. I walked into the kitchen where jake was singing his bacon pancake song.

"Dude stop." I said

"Stop what my lil' bro?

"Stop singing and put those bacon pancakes in the bin."

"B-but why?" Jake said confused

"Don't you ever want change?"I said

"What else would we have for breakfast?"

"I don't know... how about waffles?" I said

"Yeah ok... But you having these first" Said jake handing me the bacon pancakes.

I sighed and ate the lot.

"Where are off to today homie?" Shaid jake when we were outside.

"Lets go to bubblegums house!" I smiled

"Maaan, we went there last week. Don't you ever want change? Said jake mocking me. "Fine dude we'll go to PB's."

"Dude who is that over there?" I said spotting a girls shadow.

"I don't know. Lets go check it out."

We walked round the walls ready to attack when I saw her. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Waah!" She jumped as she turned around.

"Um w-who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Me? my names fionna. I'm the only human alive."

"H- HUMAN!" I shouted loosing control

"Aaaah!" Said my new friend going to hide.

"No please wait! my friend finn... he's human too." Said jake. "I think you need to come inside. We have alot of expaning to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Finn meets fionna.

Chapter 2

SHOULD I MAKE THE STORY FIOLEE OR FIOFIN? YOU DECIDE! (REVEIW TO VOTE)

Fionna pov

I walked into the dog and humans home and sat down

"Um, so what you have to say?" I said in a rush.

I really wanted to find marshy. He told me that he was going to be in a place called Ooo, But I'm unsure where I am right now.

"Um..." The boy started."Your human..."

"What my friend is trying to say is welcome to Ooo!..." Said the dog.

"We're in Ooo?" I said joyfully. "I must go to find marshall!"

"Oh that jerk? He's down flirting with flame princess." The boy muttered.

I felt my heart sink.

"F-flame princess?"

"Yeah. She's Finns ex but he's not over her." Said the dog

"I'm totaly over her!" Finn shouted

"Ok, I'm gonna go find him ok?" I said walking out the door. "Catch ya later."

Finn pov

"Dude she was hot toast! And she's human!" Said jake "You gotta go ask her out maaan!"

"Aghhh. Your so right. I'm not over flame. I'm such a jerk."

"She's a good way to get rid of your feelings for flame and to make her jealous. C'mon dude. Go for it!"

"Hmmm. Good idea..."

Fionna pov.

"Marshalls GOT to be around here somewhere..." I said outloud.

"Hey, fi."

I turned to find marshall lasily drifting of the ground.

"Marshy!" I said hugging him.

"Okay, okay! Geez personal space."

"Where the lump have you been? I've looked for you everywhere!" I said

"I've been in the fire kingdom. Damn that princess is hot"

I sighed.

"Don't you even care? everyone apart from us is dead and you're talking about some PRINCESS?! Get a fucking grip!" I shouted at him and stormed off.

"Fi, come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn meets fionna

Chapter 3

_OKAY SO MOST OF YOUR VOTES SAY FIOFIN, SO I GAVE YOU A FIOFIN TODAY. KEEP ON VOTING THOUGH! by the way I know its short but oh well ;)_

Marshall pov

"Fi, come on!" I shouted at fionna but she was to far away now.

_Why do I have to be a jerk all the time?_ I floated off to find the rabbit boy and his dog when I came across the candy kingdom. I went into the castle grounds where there was a pink girl watering flowers.

"M'lady?" I adressed her

"Oh, hello there" The girl said with a smile. "What brings you to my kingdom?"

"I just saw your pretty smile and I wanted to know more" I flirted.

_Oh, no! What am I doing?_

"Well I must be off then!" Catch you later!" I ran out.

_What is wrong with me?!_

I floated over to the tree house again. I knocked on there door.

"Hello, what do you want?" The boy asked.

"Has fionna been here?" I asked.

"Um, well shes here now." He said

"What is she doing here?"

"We're just chillin. Y'know, playing videogames and stuff.."

"Well can I see her?" I asked.

"If you really want to.."

I walked in and saw her. _Why is her hat off?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily

"To say sorry. I know I'm a jerk." I said. "Why is your hair out?"

"Why not? Everyone changes once and a while."

Finn smiled at her. I can't bear it.

"Well I'm sorry okay! I've got us a place if you want to go check it out." I said

Fionna sighed.

"Actually I thought about getting a place myself." She said

"Oh. Okay then. Only trying to help."

Fionna pov.

Before I could say anything marshall was gone. Why do I feel bad? All he was doing was toying with my emotions. Why do I feel this way?

Finn came over to me and put an arm around me. Finn was cute. And we have so much in common. Why do I always fall for the bad boys? Y'know what. I'm gonna go for a hero. Finn is so loyal and nice.

"You okay? We can go build you a house now if you want. It will be fun!" He said.

Okay, okay, maybe gumball was a good as well but he was snobby, full of himself. Finn isn't.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said.

Finn pov

Me and fionna were walking to a nice spot to make a shack or a tree house when suddenly I saw flame princess. This was the perfect chance to show that I was done with her.

"Who is she?!" Flame said in envy

"Why do you care?" I said

"Agh! I want you back finn!" She suddenly burst up in bigger flames

"Well guess what? I'm s-i-n-g-l-e. And I'm aloud to hang out with whoever I want. C'mon Fi."

Me and fionna walked strait past her.

"Finn please!..." I heard her scream at me. It made me sad, but I know I must get over her. Fire and water don't go together.


End file.
